


Please, Professor

by caliowl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Stancest Valentine Exchange 2021, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliowl/pseuds/caliowl
Summary: Ford and Stan enjoy a little teacher/student roleplay.
Relationships: Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Please, Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hey-malarkey on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hey-malarkey+on+Tumblr).



> For hey-malarkey on Tumblr for the Stancest Valentine Exchange '21! I hope you like it!
> 
> A big 'Thank you!' to my beta yehvaru who's always so kind and helpful <3

Stanford Pines stands before the closed door, his hands shaking slightly with nerves. He’s never done this before, but would do anything for Stanley. He takes a deep breath to center himself, and knocks.

“Yes?” A deep, gravelly voice comes from the other side. “What is it?”

Ford licks his lips. “It’s Stanford Pines, sir.” He calls through the heavy, wooden door. “I came to speak with you about the last exam?”

He hears a loud sigh and then, “Alright, Pines, come on in.”

Ford swallows to clear a sudden lump in his throat, and then turns the knob to swing the door open wide.

Inside, Stanley pretends to be writing something at Ford’s hidden office desk. Or maybe he actually is writing something down. It’s always hard to tell what Stanley will do at any given moment. 

The room is much more inviting now that all the Bill tapestries and statues have been cleared. His great-niece and -nephew helped Ford to redecorate and Ford finds the space  _ much _ nicer to work in. Not that he stays inside much these days, as he tries to spend as much time with his family as he can. Today, he’s spending some... _ quality _ time with Stanley, and Ford takes a moment to be thankful that the room is hard to find, and even harder to get into.

“Well?” Stanley raises a bushy brow over his glasses. “Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come in?”

Ford steels himself and turns around to shut the door behind him, taking the time to set his new password into the encoded locking mechanism to ensure no one will be interrupting them.

“Now, what’s this about the latest exam? You have questions?”

“No, sir. I actually wanted to talk to you about my grade-”

Stanley cuts him off with a tired-sounding sigh. “Pines, all those tests were graded fair and square. What could you  _ possibly _ have to complain about?”

Ford licks his lips again, and tries to put himself back in school, as the young upstart that thought he knew everything and believed everyone in Backupsmore (except for Fiddleford) was beneath him. 

“Sir,” he replies, lifting his chin arrogantly. “You gave me an A minus on the latest exam. I believe my answers to be sufficient for an A, sir.”

Stanley groans, and buries his face in his hands. “You’re bothering me over an _A_ _minus_?”

Ford bristles. “If I may, I have gotten here on a scholarship, sir. They pay very close attention to my GPA, and I can’t afford to have it slip.” He takes a deep breath, and hesitates momentarily, before starting the  _ real _ game they were playing. “Please, sir. I  _ need _ this A!”

This seems to get Stanley’s attention. His head whips up out of his hands and he stares Ford down with a firm look that sends shivers down Ford’s spine. “You think you’re the  _ only _ student here on a scholarship? You think you’re the only one who needs good grades in order to stay here? Get over yourself, Pines, and take the damn A minus.” 

Then he returns to what he was “writing” on the desk.

That...was  _ not _ how Ford thought this was going to go. Didn’t Stanley suggest this in the first place?

Stanley looks up again, bored. “The door’s behind you, Pines. I suggest you use it.”

“But…” Ford didn’t know how he was going to end that sentence. He was at a loss. Where was he supposed to go from here?

Stanley sighs, and looks up at him once more. “What’re you waiting for? Extra credit?”

Ford latches quickly onto what he recognizes as a hint. “Yes!” He blurts, and then, at Stanley’s stern expression, “I-I mean, yes,  _ sir _ . Please, if there’s anything I can do to raise my grade, anything at all, I’ll do it. Extra credit, extra work,  _ anything _ !”

Stanley leans back in his chair, and considers Ford for a few agonizing seconds. Just as Ford starts to fidget with his hands, Stanley suddenly nods towards them. “Those hands any good at massages?”

Ford blinks. “I-uh. I wouldn’t really know, sir. Sometimes I gave my twin massages after boxing practice when his shoulders got stiff and he seemed to like them ok.”

Stanley snorts a laugh. “I’m willing to take ‘ok’ at this point,” he says. “My shoulders and neck are  _ killing _ me. Come over here and give me a massage and we’ll discuss your grade.”

Ford gulps, and tries his best to play the game the way Stanley apparently wants it. “A massage, sir? Are you sure that’s appropriate?”

Stanley grins, slow and predatory. “Surely not any less appropriate than bursting into your professor’s office after office hours and demanding a grade change in exchange for  _ anything _ .”

Ford ducks his head, in mock shame, and he hears Stanley ask, “are we on the same page, Pines?”

“...Yes, sir.” Ford says and makes his way over to the desk. He sets his paper down on the corner and takes his place behind his “professor”. The man rolls his shoulders, and Ford takes the unspoken cue, placing his hands on sturdy shoulders and kneading at the muscle there.

Stanley groans, and leans his head forward. “Oh Moses, that feels good.”

Ford gulps and continues his ministrations, pausing to pay special attention to the knots he discovers. “You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders, professor.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Ford hesitates, and then moves to the back of Stanley’s neck, kneading and stroking the skin there.

“You know what I like about you, Pines?” Stanley suddenly asks.

“Sir?”

“You’re thorough.” Stanley says, putting a hand over top of one of Ford’s, and Ford stops his movements. “No matter what assignment I give you, no matter how difficult, you always not only complete it, but even go above and beyond.”

It’s a roleplay, but Ford finds himself glowing at the praise regardless. “Thank you, sir. I believe anything worth doing is worth doing correctly.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes,” Ford says earnestly, using his free hand to start his attentions back up on Stanley’s neck. “I’m just not satisfied unless a job is done to the best of my ability.”

“I wonder,” Stanley says, taking hold of his hand and bringing it down so Ford has to lean over, stopping at his crotch which is stiff and straining against the material of his slacks. He turns his head and catches Ford’s eye. “Would you be so thorough with me?”

Ford swallows his sudden excitement and stutters, “Whatever you need, professor.”

He falls to his knees as Stanley rotates in his chair to face him, and tilts his head up. “You’re a good boy, Pines.”

Ford’s dick twitches at the praise, and he takes the hand under his chin and brings it up to nuzzle into. “I’ll always do my best for you, sir.”

Stanley groans again and fiddles with his fly hastily. Ford takes pity on him and reaches forward to unbutton and unzip his pants, “Please, sir. Let me.” He reaches inside and takes out his prize, taking the time to admire it. It was flushed and standing to attention, and he wanted to feel the fat head in the back of his throat. Mouth watering, he goes to nuzzle the other man’s dick, inhaling the musky aroma before laving his tongue over the slit.

“Oh, fuck,” Stanley whispers, weaving his fingers through Ford’s salt and pepper tresses. “That’s right, Pines. Take it in, now. Wanna see it stretch out that pretty mouth.”

Ford does as asked, taking care to lick his way up from root to tip before swallowing down Stanley’s thickening length. He hears another curse and looks up, meeting Stanley’s eyes, before he starts bobbing his head. Ford makes sure to take more each time he goes down, sucking eagerly and moaning in pleasure when he finally feels that head hit the back of his throat.

“Moses, look at you,” Stanley breathes, “taking cock like such a pro. If I’d’ve known that mouth would be as good at sucking dick as debating I would’ve called you up to my office earlier.”

Ford hums and Stanley sucks in a breath. “Such a good student. You’d really do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”

He pulls off of Stanley’s cock with a ‘pop’ and gives it a few pumps. “You’re my favorite,” he rasps, and Stanley groans again. “You’ve always been my favorite. Anything you want, it’s yours.”

“Want your ass.” Stanley blurts. “I wanna fuck you over my desk.”

Ford gives his dick one last, lingering lick and squeezes the base lightly before he stands. “I want you to fuck me.” He admits. “I’ve wanted it since the first day of class.” He undoes the button and zip on his slacks. 

“Yeah?” Stanley asks, licking his lips as Ford walks over to the desk and lowers his pants down to his thighs, hissing as the material makes contact with his stiff length. Ford then turns to face the desk, sweeping the writing materials aside hastily to clear it, and Stanley chuckles at his enthusiasm. He comes up behind him and pulls Ford in until they’re pressed back to front, Stanley’s thick cock pressing between Ford’s cheeks. “Good. I’ve wanted it since day one, too.” He runs a hand down Ford’s back and up under his red sweater, rucking the material up as he reaches around to Ford’s front and pinches a sensitive nipple. 

Ford’s breath hitches and he gives an involuntary thrust, whining when his hard cock finds no relief.

“Shh,” Stanley whispers, as he brings his hand back around and pushes lightly, guiding Ford to bend down over the desk. He leans over him and says, into his ear, “let your favorite professor teach you a few things.”

“Please,” Ford whimpers, spreading his legs as far as they’ll go, still trapped somewhat in his pants. “Please, fuck me, sir.”

He hears Stanley suck in a breath before he practically rips open a drawer, and rummages through it. Ford hears the ‘pop’ of a cap and sighs in mild relief, knowing what’s soon to come. Moments later, a slick digit circles his hole, dipping in shallowly and pulling out when Ford attempts to spear himself on it. 

Ford groans in frustration. “St-Professor! Please!”

“Please  _ what _ ?”

“Sir! Please, sir, give it to me! I want it!” Ford begs shamelessly, then moans in satisfaction when the digit finally slips inside of him. 

“Mouthy little slut,” the man behind him says rather appreciatively. “Should’ve known.”

“Mmm,” Ford agrees, pushing back on the finger inside of him. It massages his insides searchingly until- “Ah!”

“There we go,” Stanley says, stroking the spot inside of Ford that made him see stars. “Betcha didn’t know you could feel so good, huh?” He brags.

“You’re...you’re amazing, professor,” Ford gasps in pleasure. He clutches the desk and holds on tight.

“Those young bucks of yours can get the job done, sure,” Stanley says, adding another finger and making Ford moan at the stretch. “But you deserve a more experienced man.”

“Yes!” Ford pants. “Please, sir, show me! Show me what it’s like!”

“That’s another thing I like about you, Pines,” Stanley pants, removing his fingers and lining up his fat cock to Ford’s quivering hole. “You’re always wanting more. Searching for the  _ best _ .” He pushes in and Ford groans in pleasure, savoring that delicious stretch and burn. 

“Yes! More, please!”

Stanley leans down and whispers in his ear. “You’re my favorite, too.” Then he rolls his hips, hitting that spot inside of Ford unerringly. Ford squeezes the desk below him and cries out.

“Tell me!” He demands as the man inside of him lifts himself up and takes hold of his hips, rocking into him. “Tell me more!”

“Ah.” He can hear the smirk in Stanley’s voice as the gentle rocking evolves into smooth thrusts. “Figures you’d be into that.” He delivers a swift smack onto Ford’s right ass cheek, forcing a cry out of the man beneath him. “And that.”

“Please, sir!” Ford begs.

“You’re my star pupil,” Stan pants behind him, rubbing circles into Ford’s ass before striking it again. “The best student I have!”

“Sir!”

“Always finishing projects early. Answering all of my damn questions.” Stanley slaps Ford’s ass with each sentence, and grasps his hips harshly, pounding into him. “S’why I  _ needed _ your ass on this desk. Need to show you who’s boss.”

“You are, sir!”

“I’m what?”

“The boss!”

“That’s right!” Stanley growls as he rams powerfully into the man beneath him. “I’m the boss of you. I’m your professor. You’re my student. You’re  _ mine _ !”

“Yes!” Ford cries as he’s fucked into the desk. “I’m yours!”

“Fuck!” Stanley growls, slapping Ford repeatedly on the ass. “Take it, Pines!”

Ford moans as Stanley reaches around and takes his cock in hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. “Want you to come for me. Want to fill your tight, little ass up.”

“S-Sir!” Ford cries out, tightening around the dick hammering into him. “Please!”

Stanley hisses and redoubles his efforts. A few more hard thrusts, a few more strokes, and when Stanley bites down on Ford’s shoulder, Ford sees white as he comes. He feels heat inside of him, and groans at the knowledge that Stanley had indeed filled him to the brim. “Yes,” he whimpers, grasping at a hand on his hip. “Yes.”

“...Fuck, Sixer,” Stanley says behind him. “You did good.”

“Yeah?” Ford asks, turning to look over his shoulder at his twin. “Good enough for an A?”

Stanley snorts. “More like an A-fuckin’- _ plus _ , as per usual. It’s a good thing I was never your professor. You wouldn’t have learned shit.” Ford laughs. “I would’ve just kept you on my desk all day.”

“Mmm, that doesn’t sound so bad,” Ford says, giving his brother a lingering kiss. “At least I’d be earning a  _ lot _ of extra credit.” 


End file.
